The Mega Magic Disaster
by Joe Pollin
Summary: Washu's at it again! She's building a new machine that *won't go wrong.* Then she meets her first and only fan: Sasukechan! This story contains some slapstick violence, some foul language, and mature themes.


The Mega Magic Disaster

The Mega Magic disaster  
  
By [Joe][1]

  
Our planet was at peace when they thought Duo had finally destroyed Washu. Unfortunately, they were wrong. Washu came back.. With new friends to defend her. Now Washu has created a new machine *that won't go wrong*. Or so she thinks....  
Washu: HA HA HA HA! It's beautiful! It's fantastic! It's scientific! It won't fail!  
Washu Puppets: Washu, you'll kill Duo! Washu chan! Washu chan!  
Washu:That is correct, my dear puppets.. Duo is the past! Washu is the future!  
Washu puppet A: Yeah! You're right Washu chan!   
Mihoshi walks in..  
Mihoshi: ahh.. Washu what's that?  
Washu: You idiot! Why, It's my Mega Magic Duo destroyer!  
Mihoshi: WOW! What does it do?  
Washu: It destroys Duo, you idiot! He has mortified me over and over.. Now I'll get my revenge...  
Ayeka comes in through the portal  
Ayeka: Miss Washu, Your #1 fan is here to see you.  
Washu: OH BOY! I have a fan! Umm.. I mean another fan. Bring it in.   
A dumpy, grotesque man who looked to be about 32 barged in..  
Dumpy man: Hello Washu! I read about your adventures, and this Duo doesn't seem very nice! I mean, who could possibly hate you?  
Washu is obviously very flattered.  
Washu: Hmmm.. I like your attitude. I just finished my ultimate machine: The Mega Magic Duo Destroyer! Umm... Mihoshi, Ayeka could you leave us alone?!   
They leave Washu and the Dumpy man alone.  
Dumpy Man: Would it be alright if I help you out?  
Washu: HA HA HA! I'd love it! By the way, what's your name?  
Dumpy Man: I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to introduce myself... My Name is Sasukechan. I have a paranoid little brother that I sent to the mental hospital. So my parents kicked me out since they think I'm too old to be depending on them.  
Washu: Ohhh... Are you the same Sasukechan that operates "Washu sama's lab of luxury"?  
Sasukechan: Yes! Do you like it? It's the best Washu site on the web.  
Washu: Well, as long as it praises me, yes I do.  
Sasukechan: As a loyal fan, I must ask you, what do you want me to do for you?  
Washu: ... Go inside my teleporter. There you'll meet Duo and his friends. Oh and Sasukechan, whenever something happens, press this button on your wrist band. That should teleport The Mega Magic Duo Destroyer and I.  
Sasukechan: Roger!  
Sasukechan teleports to the base were the Gundam Warriors resided.  
Quatre spots him...  
Quatre: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Trowa! Trowa! Save me!   
Trowa: Quatre's in danger! I must save him!  
Quatre: WWWAAHHH! He's so fat and ugly!  
Sasukechan: I am not! I'm cute.   
Duo came and is Sasukechan in for an ass kicking!  
Duo: Who's that man? He sure smells funny.  
Sasukechan: You there! You're Duo! You hurt Washu's feelings! That's not very nice!  
Duo: AWW! How Sad! Too bad..  
Irvine comes along.  
Irvine: Hey guys! How's everything going with you.. Who's that fat man?  
Duo: I think he mistaked this place for weight watchers..  
Sasukechan:LAY OFF THE FAT JOKES!!!!!!   
Irvine: Hate to tell you this, but.., your ass is hanging out of your XXXXXXXXXXL pants. Maybe you should buy a larger size.  
Sasukechan: Very funny! Anyway, I own 'Washu sama's Lab of Luxury'. The best Washu web site on the net.  
Duo: Uh huh? For that to be true it'd be the only site on the web.. Even if it was the only site on the net, It's pure, utter crap.  
Sasukechan: You are really pissing me off! Nobody's allowed hating Washu! NOBODY!  
He presses the button.  
Sasukechan: Duo you're an awful bastard! Washu is great! So am I! Behold, the Mega Magic Duo Destroyer and Washu!  
Duo: Wow! It looks like crap.  
Washu: So glad to see you again, Duo! As you can see you're history! This Mega magic Duo Destroyer is designed to demolish you and your gay ass friends!   
Duo: HEY! I have a much better name for it! The Mega Magic Piece of shit!  
Washu:GRRRRRR!! I had enough of your insults towards me!   
Sasukechan interupts.  
Sasukechan: I'll handle them! Washu, I can't to see the fact that someone thinks differently than me. I can't stand someone calling me ugly or fat. I can't stand people putting down my work!! Duo, behold ULTIMATE SASUKECHAN!  
Sasukechan transforms into a golden space suit far too small for him. Did I mention it's *skin tight*. ::shudders::  
Duo: Excuse while I lose my last weeks lunch...  
Irvine: Hate to tell you this lardo, but no matter what, people aren't always going to like what you like.  
Sasukechan: Shut up!! Everybody has to like Washu and hate Duo. If not, my wrath will descend upon you.  
News breaks in.. California's mental hospital patients have broken free. Lock your doors! Hide the women and children! T.V. man goes crazy..  
Crazy Man:AAAAAHHHHHH HA HA HA HA!!! Oh hello there my fat ass brother!! Why did you put me in a mental hospital? HUH?!  
Sasukechan: Brigham! GO HOME! Mom and Dad are worried about you.  
Brigham: Hmmm... No! I wanna stay with you and call you "fat".  
Sasukechan: GO HOME, BRIGHAM!  
Brigham: Fuck you, fatty!! You there(points to Duo)! You are general Blair! Don't deny it! Nothing can convince me you ain't!   
Duo: What are you talking about?  
Brigham: Everyone that hates Washu _IS_ General Blair!!  
Irvine: Have you been dropped on your head too many times as a child?  
Brigham: No.. But my uncle threw me against the wall too many times... My uncle hated Sasukechan.. But Sasukechan was so fat, he couldn't lift him. So.. He threw me instead.  
Everyone: ....  
Washu: Hey, Brigham! I have a doggy treat! Want it?  
Brigham: Yeah yeah yeah!!  
Washu throws the dog treat far over somewhere.. Brigham runs after it.  
Washu: Sasukechan, you being my #1 fan, attack Duo and I'll finish him with my Mega Magic Duo destroyer.  
Sasukechan: Alrighty!  
Duo drwas his lance.  
Duo: So, fatty, how are going to beat me? By sitting on me? By causing an Earthquake?   
Sasukechan: AARRRGGHH!! Sasukechan punch!  
Nothing happened..  
Duo: What's it supposed to do..?  
Sasukechan: Grrr.. Sasukechan blast!  
His belt was then undone.  
They all were laughing their asses off! He had women's panties on.  
Sasukechan: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!! YOU UNKIND BASTARDS! SASUKECHAN BEAM!!!!   
Again, nothing happened.  
Sasukechan: Why won't anything work on this damn thing?! Oh yeah.. I remeber..  
Goes back to a flashback..  
Prof. James: Sasukechan, in order to operate this suit you must..  
Sasukechan isn't listening. He's too busy eating what the Prof. had in his refrigerator.  
It returns to the present. Sasukechan: Umm.. I'm doomed?  
Duo: Sure are, biggie!  
Duo takes his lance and sticks it Sasukechan. Then does a special move with it. Sasukechan flies off to nowhere.  
Washu: Duo! Prepare yourself!   
They hear a creek..  
Washu: Huh? What's that?  
Duo touches the MMDD and it explodes!  
Washu: Duo, you bastard! I'll get my revenge!   
Sasukechan lands in Africa..  
Sasukechan: What's that place over there? It's A PLACE WITH FOOD!  
Sasukechan goes in a eats almost everything.  
Some African kids go in, and look very hungry.  
Sasukechan: Oh no! I better save myself!  
Sasukechan eats more.  
The kids can't handle it. So they kidnap Sasukechan and have him for dinner.  
Back at the Gundam Residence..  
News reporter#1: The Evil Washu was once again put in her place, Thanks again to Duo Maxwell!  
News Reporter #2: Oh! He also did another kind thing.. He sent a big pig to Africa, so the kids could feast on it!  
Sasukechan: Get off me, you little bastards! Duo, I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Epilougue: At the scientists lab..  
Prof. G: Aren't they master pieces?  
Dr. J: Indeed they are!  
Master O: I want to fuck them!  
Instructer H: They are hunk-o-licious!  
Quatre comes in.  
Quatre: What are you looking at?  
Prof. G: We are looking at pictures of you, Duo, Trowa, and Irvine naked!  
Dr. J: Prince Quatre, will you take your underwear off?  
Quatre: No! Ah.. Guys? TTTTTTRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAAA!!!! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!  


   [1]: mailto:joey_pollin@hotmail.com



End file.
